Kratos' last adventure
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: When all seems lost, The Creature is sent back in time alongside Kratos by Raiden to try and stop Shao Khan. Set in the Mortal Kombat 9 game. Well they succeed, or will Shao Khan win?
1. Chapter 1

**Kratos' last adventure**

 **I don't own Mortal kombat nor God of war, or the characters in their sepreate game series. I only own The Creature, M.A.X, and Webster.**

 **Ch. 1** The favor

I can't beleive what happened, I get knocked back a few miles and everything goes straight to hell. It looks like everyone is dead, I quickly look through the battlefield...Baraka's head is split open open by Kung-lao, Scorpin is killed by Sub-zero, who knows what happened to Sonya. "Wait, Creature, I hear someone." Webster said, putting a hand to our ear. I looked at the pyramid thing that came out of the ground when I was pushed away, a beam of light still there. I ran towards the pyramid and heard someone talking, I hoped that it wasn't Shao khan. I heard Raiden say something, so I ran up the pyramid. I saw a lot of fighters, Sheeva, Liu-Kang...Sektor, Mileena, Cyrax, Kano, when I got to the top, Raiden was getting his ass kicked by Shao Khan. "It is done." He said, throwing Raiden around like a rag doll. I ran up to Shao Khan and kicked him like Johnny Cage would, sending him a mile or so. "RAIDEN! You okay thunder god?" Raiden got up painfully, then turned his head to me. "I am...weakened. I need to send a message to my past self." I looked at Shao Khan, who was getting up from the blow. "Raiden, listen, if you can send me back with the message, I would be able to help you out." He picked up the pieces to his amulet and looked over to me. "I am able to send you back, but I am worried that you wouldn't be able to survive the first Mortal Kombat. Do you know anyone, _anyone_ , who would help aid Earth-realm?" I thought, but only one name came to mind, but I don't know if he trust me anymore. "I do, but I need you there with me to help me with his anger." "Who do you know?" I looked at him with a sorrowful look. "Kratos, the god slayer." I hear a thud, knowing that Shao Khan is back. I turned around and threw a blade at him, buying me some time to get Raiden and teleport. While running, I used a small spell. " _I understand the price so I call apon the powers of time and space._ " I turned around to see Shao Khan running straight towards me. " **TIME WILL STOP! I NEED TO GO TO WHERE ALL SOULS LIVE!** " With that, time stopped, along with Shao Khan and Raiden. I grabbed Raiden while the space spell was going to activate.

"Where are we?" Raiden asked, looking around. "We are in a part of Hell where cetain souls go when they are worthy." I looked at him and basicly carried him to a part of hell where Kratos and his family would be. After a while, I saw the same house in which I last saw Kratos, where I said that I would only come to him for an emergancy. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer...Kratos's daughter came out, one look and she immediatly went back inside. After a while, a blade came out of the door, and it opened a second after. "Nice to see you to Kratos." I said in a strong tone. "What are you doing here? And _who_ is this, Death god?" I looked at Raiden, who looked like he would pass out at any moment. "Listen, I don't have enough time, the spell I casted to come here will last only for a few minutes, mabye an hour. This is Raiden, the Thunder god and we need your-" "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS!" Kratos yelled. "YOU COME TO ME AFTER YEARS, AND YOU BRING A GOD WITH YOU!?" He was about to attack Raiden, but I stood in his way. "Listen here Kratos, you owe me a few favors, and I came to you for one. Plus Raiden isn't like the Olympians." He than seethed his blades and crossed his arms. "And what ever is this favor?" I sighed in relief and walked to Raiden. "We are in need of your aid, a conqurer named 'Shao Khan' is on the verge of conquring the planet top side." "This is my consern _why?_ " I groaned. "If he conqures top side, he will come here, and he is one the most dangerous fighters I've seen so far, worst than Zeus." I saw a glimmer of interest in Kratos' eyes. "Go on." "If he gets here Kratos, than everyone here will be in danger, including your family." Kratos looked piss, if I know him; he'll turn around to me if I say one last thing. "If you take this favor, than I'll only have one last favor to ask of you ever again, and I'll never ask anything again." Kratos looked at Raiden, who was about to crumble to the floor. "I'll help, but remember this thunder god, I will not take anything lightly if you dare anger me." "I've heard stories god slayer, I will do all I might to stay clear of your anger." I felt the spell wear off, but before I do, I grabed Kratos and Raiden. "Listen, Raiden you have to send us back now, and Kratos, I am gave you the ability to understand and speak the language of every person you meet in where we're going." I said. The other two nodded, and everything became a strange darkness.

Raiden ended up back at the Elder gods' fail safe. "Your final allies foolish action will not go unpunished Raiden, I will find him and put an end to his puny games." Shao khan said. Raiden began to chant to send his younger self a message. "Yes, pray to the worms Raiden. As your world ends." "Kratos and Creature, I hope you will not fail." Raiden said as Shao Khan raised his hammer, ready to kill Raiden. "He must win." As Shao Khan's hammer came into contact with Raiden's head, images go through the amulat to the past Raiden, visions of what happened up to that point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2** The new warriors

The area was tense, every kombatant understood the events in where they were, except for the one known as Johnny Cage. The sky was covered with clouds, and the tornemant was about to begin. As the audiance of monks came to their seats, an old man, two very strong women, a few gaurds, and a weird looking monster went towards a throne-like seat. "Kombatants, I am shang Tsung. In the coming days, each of you will fight. So of you have came here on your on free will, others-" As the old man, known as Shang Tsung, went on, Raiden's amulet cracked and his head was filled with visions. "What is it Raiden?" Liu Kang asked in concern. "Strange visions." Raiden said, looking at his amulet. "It is nothing Liu Kang. The tornament begins." In the front, Johnny looked towards Sony Blade, a special ops agent. "Hey beutifal, name's Johnny Cage." Sony didn't look at all amused. "Good for you." "What, 'Massive strike,' 'Citzen Cage,' 'Ninja mime,' any of those ring a bell?" Sonya looked around and saw Kano. "Kano." Johnny looked confused and looked straight back at her. "'Kano?' Wasnt in that one."

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. This tournament, the tenth after 9 outworld victories, will determin Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge: me." Johnny cage began to scuff at this. "That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now." Johnny looked around. "They _do_ have belts, right?" Johnny heard a noise behind him, only to see that Shang Tsung was right behind him. "Wait, how did you do?" "Appearnces can be desiving." Shang Tsung said, before floating back to his throne. "Our first Kombatant will be Mr. Cage." "Oh yeah that's right." Johnny said, walking up to the fighting area and turning around. "Who's it gonna be?" "Reptile." Shang Tsung yelled. Just than a reptilian man became visable on the roof of the building Shang Tsung was under, and jumped off. "Nice stunt,?who's your agent." Johnny asked when Reptile landed. Just than, Shang Tsung yelled "Fight!" and Reptile spat a line of acid at Johnny. Johnny was able to jump out of the way. "So, it's going to be like _that_?" Johnny asked, landing on the ground. "I've got some moves of my own lizard boy." Johhny than threw a couple of green balls at Reptile. Reptile ducked under the first one and jumped over the other, and than he summoned a ball of acid, which he kicked towards Johnny. Johnny jumped over the acid ball and landed behind Reptile. The lizard was expecting this and jumped on Johnny, slashing at Johnny's coat and sunglasses. Johnny got annoyed and headbutted him off. Johnny walked up to Reptile and punched him square in the lizard's testicals. "Johnny Cage!" Johnny said as a chant. The over grown lizard held his probably broken parts and spat a stream of acid out of anger. Johnny backed up and threw a ball of energy at Reptile, who was still spitting out the acid.

"You filthy pest, stand still." Reptile said, running towards Johnny. He than sliced Johnny's chest and than his stomach, than ran straight into him. Johnny got back up and cracked his knuckles. He leaned closer to Reptile and said "Come on." Reptile puched Johnny, only to get a couple of puches to the stomach, than got puched in the gut, almost hearing the guts break, Johnny than puched Reptile in the groin three time, which caused a great deal of pain to Reptile. Johnny than jumped got back up, and with the help of his weight, struck Reptile in the back of the neck with his elbow. Reptile fell down, but got up weakally, still having energy in him. Johnny tried to kick Reptile, only to have the reptilian warrior turn invisable. "How can you do that?" Johnny asked, looking around. Johnny was than sent in the air, like he was uppercutted in the chin. Johnny was than getting punched around, feeling Reptile's punches coming from different angles. Johnny tried to find out where Reptile was until it began to storm a little. Johnny stood where the rain wasn't really hitting and used a few balls of energy at the area. One ball actually got Reptile, which caused his to turn visable again. Reptile was than in a daze, which Johnny took the advantage of by shadow kicking Reptile in the chest. Reptile rolled backwards and was unable to fight, Johnny stood as the victor.

"He got Caged. That's right, I'm so pretty." Johnny gloatted. Earning only a head shake in dissaprovle from Liu Kang. "And I'm taking you _out_ , and I'm taking _you_ out and I'm taking _you_ out," He said, point at some of the fighters, but when got to Sonya, he smiled. "and I'm taking you out, for dinner." Just than, a couple volts of lightning came from the clouds and struck the ground and the rain immediatly ceased. In the places that were struck, a couple of men stood, one of which got some of the Kombatants to gasp; the pale warrior who was known for killing the Olympians, Kratos. The other, was a man in a tuxedo, and had a backpack on, along-side a weird device over his left eye. "Who are those guys?" Johnny asked, looking at Sonya. "No idea who the bald one is but the other one looks like The Creature." Sonya said, confused in what happened. "The guy who created M.H.A.R.S?" Johnny asked, turning to Sonya. "I think we're late Kratos." The one in the tuxedo said, looking at the sky. "Your trust in gods still manage to piss me off Creature." Kratos said, looking around.

"I _knew_ we should have took the left back at Albercurcy." Creature said, walking to Kratos. "You need to learn that your trust is going to kill more than those around you Creature." Kratos said, only for his words to go on deaf's ears. "Listen, if we're late, than that means that we are probably standing awkwardly in Mortal Kombat, getting pissed off looks by at least _half_ the Kombatants, most of the Kombatants wouldn't even know what we're talking about..." That's when Middle Creature looked around and immediatly silenced himself. "Who are _you two?"_ Shang-Tsung asked, pissed off at the two crashing in. "Shang-Tsung, I'm Middle Williox Creature, and this man here is Kratos." Creature said, motioning to himself and than Kratos. "I know who _he_ is, _you_ on the other hand, I could care less about." Shang-Tsung said harshly. "Baraka, kill them." Baraka than snarled and jumped down to the arena. "Let me take care of this punk Kratos, this'll be over before we know it." The Creature said, cracking his knuckles. " _FIGHT!"_ Shang-Tsung yelled.

Creature and Baraka ran towards each other, weapons at the ready. Baraka took a slash at Creature, only to have him block the blade with a sword that had a dark aura around it. Baraka tried to slice Creature's head off with his other blade, but Creature dodged and headbutted hit caused Baraka to stumble back a few feet. Creature than threw a bomb near Baraka and a few around himself. As Creature expected, Baraka jumped over the bombs, only to have Creature uppercut him in the face. Baraka fell on the bomb behind him, which caused him to be launched back to Creature. The Creature jumped forwards and kicked Baraka towards the bombs. Baraka fell in the circle of the bombs, and got up. He looked around and he scraped the ground around him, creating sparks, which he "launched" at Creature. Creature dodged the sparks, but only got a blade to the shoulders. "Got you now, worm." Baraka said, "Smirking." "Not today, big tooth." Creature said, smiling. Creature than gave Baraka a right hook, than grabbed his arms, twisting them. Baraka than screamed when Creature began to twist his arms, than he felt the ground on his back. Creature punched Baraka square in the jaw than curb stomped on his stomach. "If you have the dignity, stay down, or if you want to have bruises, fight me." Creature said, walking away from Baraka. "You are not getting away that easy." He said, getting up. "Never planned to baldy." Creature said, turning around. Baraka thrusted himself forward, trying to impale Creature, but missed when Creature jumped above him. "You can do better than that Tarkatan." Creature said, turning back around to face Baraka.

"Listen, I'll let you have a free shot." Creature than leaned forward and smirked. "Come at me bro." Baraka than thought about it, seeing how that move was used on Reptile, he "launched" some sparks at Creature. Creature than smiled, than deflected the sparks, and than teleported. Baraka dodged the sparks, but couldn't find Creature anywhere. Creature than teleported behind Baraka and roundhouse kicked him in the back. Creature than grabbed Baraka's legs when he was on the ground and jumped up in the air with him. He than slammed Baraka on the ground with extreme force, breaking a few bones. He than walked up to the fallen Tarkatan, and threw him at the bombs. The bombs than exploded when Baraka got close. Baraka survived the explosion, but when Creature walked up to Baraka, he began to lugh maliciously. "Beg for your life, for if it would help." He said in a psychodic tone. " _FINISH HIM!"_ Shang-Tsung yelled, which snapped Creature out of his trance. "Nnnnaahh!" Creature said, kicking Baraka uncounsious. "Very well, the tournament well resume at dawn." Shan-Tsung, causing every monk to get up and leave. "Wait, that's it, really?" Johnny Cage asked, turning looking around. "Now, where did that hotty go?" Creature, Kratos, Raiden and Liu Kang walked up to Johnny, eyes locked on one another. "Nice work on the guy with the teeth, dude." Johnny said, pointing at Creature. "I've faced worst people in hospitals." Creature said, still locking his eyes on Liu Kang. "That last kombatant was Tarkatan, but you handled him with ease." Raiden said, walking up. "Raiden, there seems to have been a problem in the future." Creature said, turning his head to Raiden. "What happened?" He asked. "I take it that your amulat has cracked a little?" Creature asked, pointing at Raiden's amulat. "How did you know-" "Because Raiden, I came from the future, where Shao Khan won and was has already killed you. I was sent from the future with Kratos here in order to make sure that Earthrealm survives." Creature said, interrupting Raiden. "If you had killed him Creature, than this wouldn't be happening." Kratos said, crossing his arms. "If you guys arn't too busy, I'll be going." Johnny said, walking off. "Johnny Cage, you are more important than you know, team up with me and the thunder god, and all will be explained." Creature said, not even turning to Johnny. "I would, nice tux, and nice hat you two." He replied, pointing at the respected items. Before Liu Kang could say anything, The Creature spoke up. "Thanks, nice glasses." Johnny smiled and walked to where Sonya Blade went. "Remember this Thunder God, I may be a kombatant here along side Kratos for Earthrealm, but I was never there when the original Mortal Kombat took place." Creature said, turning his head back at Raiden.

 **Yep, now that a handful of the team is here, what awaits the gang later? Will Johnny find Sonya? Will Kratos and The Creature aid Earthrealm? Will Kratos keep his anger under control, or will he just kill everyone? Find out next time.**


End file.
